5-Lipoxygenase is the fast dedicated enzyme in the pathway leading to the biosynthesis of leukotrienes. This important enzyme has a rather restricted distribution, being found predominantly in leukocytes and mast cells of most mammals. Normally 5-lipoxygenase is present in the cell in an inactive form; however, when leukocytes respond to external stimuli, intracellular 5-lipoxygenase can be rapidly activated. This enzyme catalyzes the addition of molecular oxygen to fatty acids with cis,cis-1,4-pentadiene structures, convening them to 1-hydroperoxy-trans,cis,-2,4-pentadienes. Arachidonic acid, the 5-lipoxygenase substrate which leads to leukotriene products, is found in very low concentrations in mammalian cells and must fast be hydrolyzed from membrane phospholipids through the actions of phospholipases in response to extracellular stimuli. The initial product of 5-lipoxygenase action on arachidonate is 5-HPETE which can be reduced to 5-HETE or convened to LTA.sub.4. This reactive leukotriene intermediate is enzymatically hydrated to LTB.sub.4 or conjugated to the tripeptide glutathione to produce LTC.sub.4. LTA.sub.4 can also be hydrolyzed nonenzymatically to form two isomers of LTB.sub.4. Successive proteolytic cleavage steps convert LTC.sub. 4 to LTD.sub.4 and LTE.sub.4. Other products resulting from further oxygenation steps have also been described in the literature. Products of the 5-lipoxygenase cascade are extremely potent substances which produce a wide variety of biological effects, often in the nanomolar to picomolar concentration range.
The remarkable potencies and diversity of actions of products of the 5-lipoxygenase pathway have led to the suggestion that they play important roles in a variety of diseases. Alterations in leukotriene metabolism have been demonstrated in a number of disease states including asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis and gout, psoriasis, adult respiratory distress syndrome, inflammatory bowel disease, endotoxin shock syndrome, atherosclerosis, ischemia induced myocardial injury, and central nervous system pathology resulting from the formation of leukotrienes following stroke or subarachnoid hemorrhage.
The enzyme 5-lipoxygenase catalyzes the first step leading to the biosynthesis of all the leukotrienes and therefore inhibition of this enzyme provides an approach to limit the effects of all the products of this pathway. Compounds which inhibit 5lipoxygenase are thus useful in the treatment of disease states such as those listed above in which the leukotrienes play an important role.